Vulkanus
The Galactic Enforcers |affiliation = Sixsix (formerly) Zombozo (formerly) Charmcaster (formerly) Pickaxe Aliens Psyphon |occupation = Criminal |ability = Heat Resistance Space Survivability Underwater Breathing Weather Resistance Enhanced Strength (formerly) |species = Detrovite |alias = Baby Man (Rath) Tubby (Argit) |equipment = Regeneration Suit (formerly) |home world = Vulcan |Alternate Counterparts = |residence = Earth (formerly)}} Vulkanus is a Detrovite criminal who utilizes a large mechanical suit to make up for his small size. Appearance Vulkanus, like other Detrovites, has orange skin along with large jaw with the teeth merged with the lips. He also has two brown horns extending downward from his jaw. Vulkanus changed robotic suits throughout the series, in the original series, he wore a red suit with spikes that showed off some of his chest. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he wore a blue suit that covered him from the neck down that also lacked spikes. In Omniverse, the horns resemble batwings and are grey, and his suit has a different pattern to it and now has cylinders on it. His lower jaw is larger, as are his ears, which are now pointed. He also has a shovel attached to the back of each hand. In the Omniverse '''flashbacks (which take place before his accident), Vulkanus looks exactly as he does in the original series, except for the fact that he has a slightly darker skin tone. original vulkanus.png|Vulkanus before his accident in the '''Omniverse Flashbacks. Vulkanus_regenration.png|Vulkanus in his regeneration suit vulkanus slug.png|Vulkanus after his body got destroyed History Ben 10 In The Galactic Enforcers, Vulkanus partnered up with Sixsix in order to build a weapon capable of destroying a solar system using Element X. He is stopped by Ben and the Galactic Enforcers. Vulkanus appears in Ben's dream in Perfect Day, working alongside Sixsix again. Five years prior to Omniverse Vulkanus attacked Mr. Baumann's store, with the purpose of stealing a vial of Element X that he brought for Sheelane. He follows Baumann to the subway (which used to be a mine) where he falls into a pit after Baumann tricked him. Later he found Baumann at Sheelane's lair, he took the crystal and Sheelane as a hostage. However, Diamondhead freed Sheelane and he replaced the old Element X which he attached to Vulkanus' back with the new one. Diamondhead used a crystal wall to protect himself, Sheelane, Max, and Baumann and to make Vulkanus hit the roof of the cavern. The iron ore of the cavern interacted with the Element X on his back, which caused an explosion. While everyone thought he died, he survived the explosion, but his body was blown to bits. With the remainder of his body having a slug-like appearance, he crawled through the mine until he found his servants who put him into a regeneration suit. Prior to Alien Force According to himself, Vulkanus was betrayed by Kevin during a "counterfeit isotope" scam a few years earlier. Kevin left him holding the merchandise when the Plumbers arrived, and though he managed to escape, the Plumbers destroyed his ship. Unable to leave Earth, he resorted to trading level three alien technology to get by. Alien Force In Kevin's Big Score, when Kevin arrives looking to obtain an important item (a holo-viewer from Max Tennyson), Vulkanus decides to get back at him for the betrayal by forcing Kevin to absorb a small piece of Taydenite, the rarest living gem in the galaxy. This causes Kevin's body to mass-produce the gem, thus giving Vulkanus an endless supply. However, he is foiled by Big Chill, who literally freezes off his suit, revealing that Vulkanus hasn't managed to grow his old body back. Rather than attempting to arrest him, Kevin leaves Vulkanus with the Taydenite he had managed to chip off beforehand, considering it payment for his past actions. In Inferno, it's revealed Vulkanus had used the Taydenite he gathered from Kevin to purchase the Earth and turn it into his home by pumping the magma out of the mantle in order to detonate a bomb, which will raise the Earth's surface temperature to 800 degrees. The bomb is stopped by Ben and Kevin is happy that Vulkanus wasted his money. In Con of Rath, when Rath, Gwen, and Kevin discover they need Taydenite to power their ship, Gwen tells Kevin that every time they come across Taydenite, they run into Vulkanus. Kevin says that she is imagining things, they are confronted by Vulkanus. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus using a gold credit cube, but Vulkanus holds firm, saying that the three of them were on his planet without any other transactor in the vicinity. He is defeated by Rath, who ruined most of his Taydenite. Beaten, Vulkanus is forced to hand over his remaining Taydenite. Ultimate Alien Vulkanus appears as one of the villains after Ben in Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo and Charmcaster. Vulkanus is beaten at the end by Ultimate Big Chill. In Absolute Power: Part 1, Vulkanus was being beat up by Humungousaur because he wanted answers about where Kevin was. In Greetings from Techadon, Vulkanus bought a Custom Techadon Factory to destroy Ben, only for Ben to discover how the Techadon were tracking him, and prevented them from doing so. This angered Vulkanus and he states that he wasted "enough to buy a whole solar system" for the defunct factory. Ben then uses Kevin's old ID Mask to put a fake Ultimatrix symbol on his back, causing one of the Techadon to begin chasing him instead of Ben. He flies away, screaming that he wishes he could hate Ben to death. Omniverse Vulkanus returns in Special Delivery where he tries to be the first to gather the dwarf star that was unintentionally in Ben's possession. However he was defeated, alongside Fistina, by Humungousaur. He returned in The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, to take his revenge on Baumann and to steal Sheelane's Element X. He dived into Sheelane's lake where he ordered his servants to disassemble her ship. He later battled Ripjaws who destroyed his suit and defeated him by creating a whirlpool. Future A possible future version of him, with a fully recovered body, appears in Ken 10, where he was defeated by Ben 10,000 and was transported to the Null Void. Powers and Abilities Vulkanus is naturally resistant to extreme heat. He can survive in outer space, and as shown in Omniverse, the ability to breath (and speak) a mile underwater. While inside his mechanical suit, Vulkanus has superhuman strength and durability. It is durable enough to easily shrug off lasers, match Four Arms's strength, and it has a drill hand built into it. Vulkanus is usually equipped with a hand blaster that fires energy, usually a fire like beam. He has his mining workers and admits that he is "stinking rich" in Greetings from Techadon. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Galactic Enforcers'' (first appearance) *''Perfect Day'' (dream) *''Ken 10'' (future) Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first re-appearance) *''Inferno'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first re-appearance) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first re-appearance) *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (flashback and present) Etymology Vulkanus comes from Vulcan who is the Roman god of smithing and flame. Trivia *According to Vulkanus in Absolute Power: Part 1, whenever his suit gets either damaged or destroyed, the arms are the hardest to repair because "they're always on back order." *As of Inferno, Vulkanus owns Earth. **According to Derrick, it was taken back at the refundation. It was confirmed when Simian sold it to Collectimus. However, after Collectimus agreed with Ben's offer to trade Earth with one of Ben's T-shirt, the possession of Earth now belongs to Ben. Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Males Category:Original Series Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters